


Puppy Love

by Pixial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dogs, Freeform, Gen, Hanzo heals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixial/pseuds/Pixial
Summary: Hanzo and his adoration of our canine partners.Based on a comic by ludwigplayingthetrombone.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is based on a comic written by ludwigplayingthetrombone.
> 
> Found here. 
> 
> https://ludwigplayingthetrombone.tumblr.com/post/165594523700/school-and-works-been-real-hectic-so-heres-a

Hanzo was three when he first fell in love.

His father had been meeting with someone vaguely nefarious and grim, and Hanzo gave his nanny the slip, creeping with all of the instinctive stealth of a three-year-old on a mission to forbidden places. His escape took him to the courtyard just outside his father’s meeting room. 

And where his father’s two dogs sat tied to a cherry tree. 

“Doggies!” Hanzo cried, gasping with wonder and delight. His bare feet tapped across the cobbles as he ran wobbily to the pair of alert dogs. The nearest one stood and dashed forward with a bark, snapping to a halt at the end of its tether.

Hanzo skidded to a stop, fear dousing his excitement. These dogs were big and suddenly they seemed too scary to be fun. He squeezed his eyes shut and cringed, waiting for the large furry monster to bite his hand off.

Only to crack his eyes open as a cold nose pressed into his palm with a snuffle. Hanzo cautiously pat the dog’s head, and the dog thanked him with a wet tongue on his cheek.

Hanzo laughed and threw himself at the dogs, joy surging back. The dogs met his attentions with equal enthusiasm, sniffing and licking and brushing against him. Hanzo giggled, rolling under the tree with his new best friends. It was heaven, or as close to it as could be found on earth, and Hanzo decided that he would never leave these two dogs for as long as he lived.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t up to him. A deep voice boomed, screaming his name and suddenly he was yanked up and away from the pile of fluff. His father’s grave face loomed before him, lined with worry. 

“Hanzo! What have I told you about wandering on your own? Those dogs could have hurt you!” His father shook his head and began to carry him back inside.

“Down!” Hanzo demanded. “Let go!”

His father ignored him and refused to set his son down despite his angry tears. He fired the nanny and gave strict instructions to the household staff; his son was to be kept far from the dogs.

(Not that this stopped Hanzo, though after his third attempt to play with his new friends, he learned the dogs had been taken away from the palace.)

As time went on, Hanzo’s love for canines was buried underneath growing duties. He did gain a brother, which was almost as good as a puppy. He never forgot the spark that had ignited in his heart, but between the trainings and schooling his father demanded of him, he was sufficiently distracted. 

(He still found time to pet the dogs he met when on various assignments for his father, to his brother’s amusement.)

Even after his life fell apart to the tune of a mistake and a sword stroke and he sealed his heart behind walls of stone, Hanzo still found himself feeding strays anytime he was in a single place for any period of time. He couldn’t bring himself to fully adopt a dog, not while he was on the run and living a life on the run. It wouldn’t be fair.

Besides, after what he did, how could he burden even a dog with his blackened heart? Dogs were miraculous creatures, but there had to be some limits to their giant hearts.

But dogs weren’t the only miracles in the world, and Hanzo’s life was disrupted once more. His brother was alive, and somehow convinced Hanzo to join a team of vigilantes to create even more miracles.

And he met a ridiculous man whose heart rivaled the gentlest of dogs. Hanzo fell in love once more.

And when that man and his brother (who was still almost as good as a puppy) convinced him that he was truly allowed to live his life as he chose, no longer dictated by his father’s expectations or his own quest for redemption, Hanzo finally fulfilled a lifelong dream. 

He adopted a dog. Two dogs. Furry, gorgeous puppies who didn’t give the slightest damn about his past sins and loved him with all their doggy hearts.

Hanzo didn’t deserve dogs, but each time he collapsed into the pile fluff and wagging tails, he found himself still in love. And happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I legit couldn't not write this. It healed my heart. We don't deserve dogs.


End file.
